If Percy Wetmore was Good
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: An AU (Alternate Universe) of The Green Mile, where Percy Wetmore is a good guy, who doesn't bully his inmates or co-workers. Instead, he is selfless and trustworthy. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start writing this fic, I found some **_**Green Mile**_ **fanfiction on Percy being a "good guy" if someone really reached out to him and gave him a chance. Even so, some people have a love/hate relationship with him. I, myself, am not too crazy about him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

One morning, at Cold Mountain Penitentiary in Louisiana, there were prison guards working there named Paul Edgecomb, Brutal Howell (though his real name is "Brutus"), Dean Stanton, and Percy Wetmore. That morning, they brought in a new inmate. A BIG black one, _even _bigger than Brutus!

"Dead man walking," Percy chanted and repeated it over and over inside the E block.

"Percy, that's enough!" Paul scolded slightly, making him stop and then brought the new prisoner to a cell. To the inmate, Paul said, "We won't give you any trouble, okay?"

"Yes, sir," the inmate said.

"Come on. Go on in," Percy said gently, lightly tapping him in the abdomen with his baton, so the prisoner could go in the cell. The prisoner did as he was told. "There you go."

As soon as the prisoner had gone in, Paul told Percy, "Percy, they're movin' house down in the infirmary. Why don't you go see if they can use some help?"

"Sure thing, Paul," Percy told him and walked out of sight. On the way, he saw Del smiling at him and Percy smiled back. To entertain the prisoner, he made funny faces at him, which amused him. Del laughed so hard, he could hardly contain himself.

"Percy!" a familiar voice shouted. It was Paul.

Del and Percy stopped laughing.

"I was keeping him entertained, Paul," Percy told him, trying to reason with him.

"I understand," Paul replied. "But check if anyone needs help in the infirmary. I can take it from here."

Percy nodded. "Yes, sir." He continued on his way to the infirmary with Arlen Bittercock smiling at him.

…

While Percy was away, Paul returned to the cell to see the new prisoner. "If I take off the chains, are you going to be good?" Paul asked him.

The inmate nodded and Harry unchained the shackles and chains as soon as he gave Paul the clipboard so Paul could take a look at the notes.

Paul looked up at the prisoner and asked, "Is your name John Coffey?"

"Yes sir, officer," replied John, "Like the drink, but spelled differently."

"Can you spell?" Paul inquired.

"Just my name, sir. K-O."

"I'm Paul Edgecomb, John. If I'm not around, you can ask Brutus Howell, Dean Stanton, and Harry Terrwilliger or Percy Wetmore, who isn't here at the moment. He's at the infirmary to see if anyone needs his help. Questions?"

"Do you leave the light on after bedtime?" John asked, "Cause I get a little scared of the dark sometimes… if it's a strange place." Paul looked uneasily to his co-workers and answered, "It stays pretty bright, you know, all night long. We always keep a few lights bright in the corridor."

"The c-corridor?" John said.

Paul turned to the corridor and said, "Right out there." John looked where Paul was looking where the lights were in the Mile. As a thank you, John shook Paul's hand and the officer did the same, then let go. "You can sit down now."

"I couldn't help it, boss," John said sadly, "I tried to take it back, but it was too late." Paul gave him one last look at him before he and his colleagues left.

**AN: Not much Percy in this chapter, but in the next one, there is going to be more of him.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Percy's funny!" Del said to Paul.

"He likes to make people laugh," Paul agreed.

Percy rushed over to Paul. "Paul, the infirmary is full. They don't need my help."

"Glad you told me," said Paul, "We were just talking about you."

"Oh, yeah?" Percy asked, surprised.

"All good things," Paul assured him.

"All good things," Del agreed. "Nothing bad."

Percy felt relief wash over him. In spite of his tragic past of being bullied at school, he does not let it interfere with his job at the prison. Even as the governor's nephew, Percy was a good man at heart, an empathetic listener, and did his job well, but could not bring himself to talk about his past. Not yet.

"Percy, are you feeling alright?" Paul asked him.

Percy snapped back into reality. "Yes, sir!"

"You can call me Paul if you want," Paul told him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Paul," Percy said.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure."

"If you need anything, talk to us."

Percy nodded. "Alright." And he exited the scene.

"Boss," a familiar voice said.

"John?" Paul asked.

"Come here, officer," the inmate commanded.

Paul stepped over to him. "What do you need, John?" Paul asked.

"The man you was talking to looks sad," John said.

"That's Percy and yes, he seems to be hiding something, but I don't know what. He's got to tell us sooner or later before it eats him alive. He does a good job here and gets along well with others, including the inmates like you."

"And me," Del added.

Paul turned over to him and said, "Yes, you, too, Del."

Del smiled at him.

Paul sighed and said to John, "John. Del. I gotta go. Goodnight." He left the lights on for John so he could sleep and started on his way through the mile to retire for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Hal needed to discuss things with Paul about Percy. "Paul, have you tried asking Percy if he was alright?"

"Yes, we have," Paul replied.

"And what did he say?" Hal asked. "Believe it or not, the wife of the governor of this state only has one nephew, and his name happens to be Percy Wetmore."

"Del and I were talking about him, but all good things," Paul explained, "Percy made him laugh because Del must've been lonely in the cell. Percy's a good person, but he's hiding something from us, but I don't know what."

Hal shook his head and said, "I didn't hear that part. I'm sure she didn't add that."

"Maybe she knows what happened to Percy in the past and we don't. I don't want to be pushy, but sooner or later, he's got to tell us."

"Stick with me, Paul," said Hal, "It may not be much longer. I have it on good authority that Percy has an application for Briar Ridge."

Paul's face lit up with glee. "Briar Ridge?" he asked, "The mental hospital?"

"Administration job," Hal added, "Better pay."

"Hmmm. Then why is he still here?" Paul asked the warden.

Hal turned away as Paul asked, "He didn't get that application, did he?" Paul sighed and added, "Hopefully before he leaves, we can have a heart to heart talk with him."

Hal looked back at Paul and said with a smile, "You do that, Paul."

"And he'll say he's goodbyes to the inmates."

"Well, he'll get his chance, then," Hal told Paul, "Won't he? Maybe then he'd be satisfied and move on?"

"Of course," said Paul, "Of course."

"Thank you, Paul," Hal told him.

As Hal left, Paul called out, "Hal! You give Melinda my love, okay?" He shook his head and said hopefully, "I'm sure that x-ray'll turn out to be nothing at all."

"Good luck," Hal smiled before leaving.

Paul returned to John Coffey's case file.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at noon, Percy, Harry, and an obese guard were finishing their lunchbreak at the main end of the mile. Percy whistled as he combed his hair at a mirror, while Bill Dodge and Harry looked at papers.

Little did they know that a little brown mouse was grooming himself at the mile. When he was done, he scurried off towards Harry's and Bill's desk as Del watched happily. The mouse scratched his nose; he was two feet away from Percy, who was still combing his hair. As Percy heard a squeak, he slowly turned around to look at the creature and gasped in shock. "You little son of a bitch," he said softly.

Bill and Harry heard Percy gasp and focused on the mouse, standing on the green floor. "Well, I'll be damned!" said Harry, "Biggest billy-be-frigged! I thought Brutal was pulling my leg."

"That's a goddamn mouse," said Bill.

"Yeah," said Harry, "Brutal says he was in here last night, begging for food. He came on right up to the desk."

Meanwhile, Percy set his comb down near the mirror.

"Give him some running, Percy, and see what he does," Bill said.

Percy nodded in agreement, but stepped back away from the mouse and stood on a chair in fear.

The mouse looked up at Harry and Harry said, "He's a brave little bastard, gotta give him that." He broke off a cracker and dropped the crumb onto the floor. The mouse scampered over to eat the crumb.

As Percy still cowered, Bill tossed another crumb and the mouse came and nibbled it. Percy finally screamed and threw things at the mouse, causing it to scurry away.

Harry got up from his chair and yelled, "Percy, are you crazy, you little son of a bitch?"

The mouse still ran away from Percy.

Percy banged on the door as Harry called out, "Are you listening to me? PERCY!"

Percy stopped himself and said, "Sorry, but that mouse scared me to death."

…

Paul came in to see what the commotion was about.

"Percy met your mouse," said Harry.

"Sorry, I yelled and scared all of you," Percy told Paul. "I was scared of the mouse. That explains why I threw things at it."

"You're forgiven, Percy," Harry told Percy, "It's okay to be afraid, but try not to frighten anyone, okay?"

Percy nodded and said, "Yeah, okay. I'll keep that in mind next time."

…

Later on the same afternoon, the janitor named Toot-Toot rehearsed for Arlen Bittbuck's execution for the guards until they walked over to Old Sparky, the electric chair, where Percy was standing next to.

As Toot sat on the electric chair, Percy asked Paul curiously, "What do I do?"

"Watch and learn, Percy" Paul answered.

"Watch and learn!" Toot repeated.

Percy walked over to Van Hayes, who was in charge of the switches.

Once Toot was strapped to the chair, the guards stepped backward and Brutal called, "Roll on one!"

"Roll on one means they turn the generator up full," Van Hayes explained to Percy, "You see the lights go bright in half the prison."

When Brutal asked Toot, who was playing Arlen Bitterbuck if Toot had anything to say, Toot said he wanted fried chicken with gravy and potatoes, and take a dump in his hat. This made everyone laugh except Paul, who told them to shut up.

Toot pretended to scream in pain, "I'm frying! I'm frying! Oh! I'm a doggone turkey!"

Meanwhile, in the main part of the room, Paul shook his head in disbelief and Brutal smiled.

"This is a shocking experience!" Toot cried out, feigning pain.

As the janitor continued rehearsing, Brutal told Paul, "One of the witnesses showed up a day early!"

Paul looked up at the mouse, scampering on top of one of the doors and looked away from the tiny creature and said, "All right, let's do it again! Let's get it right this time. Get that idiot out of the chair!" Everyone agreed and chose to rehearse Arlen Bitterbuck's death again without Toot's help.

…

That night, below the prison, Arlen's dead body was lying on a stretcher after the real execution ended. Percy stood beside him. "Arlen," Percy said to the dead body, "I hope you go to a better place, where you will be happy."

"Percy," said Brutal, "I feel sorry for him, too, but he's probably in a better place right now."

Paul gave Percy a sympathetic look.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" asked Percy.

"Oh, I just came to check on you," Paul said.

"Oh? What did I do?" Percy was getting worried.

"Nothing, Percy, but there's that good paying job at Briar Ridge after saying your goodbyes to Del and John Coffey."

"If I don't get the job, I can make a career here and stick around...boss."

Paul smiled and walked upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Percy went over to the Cajun inmate, Del's cell to see a mouse on the prisoner's shoulder. "Well, well, well!" Percy said politely, "Looks like you found yourself a new friend there, Del."

Del looked at him uncomfortably. "Don't hate him, okay?" he said and set the mouse on his shoulder.

"The one I chased?" Percy inquired to the other guards. He felt bad about what he'd done to the poor creature.

"Yeah, that's the one," Paul replied.

"Only Del says his name is… Mr. Jingles," Brutal finished.

"Del's been asking for a box," Paul told Percy, "Big for the mouse to sleep in, I guess. Might keep it for a pet."

Percy nodded before Paul questioned him, "What do you think?"

"You know what?" Percy answered, "We ought to find a cigar box, and get some cotton from the dispensary to line it with. Yeah… Yeah, that should do real nice!" He wanted to make it up to Del for not knowing it was Del's mouse he chased.

"Did you hear that, Mr. Jingles?" Del whispered to his pet mouse, "Percy's going to give you a new box."

Percy stopped only to wink at the Cajun prisoner.

…

The next morning, a new inmate named Wharton, who looked about nineteen years old, was taken from Briar Ridge Mental Hospital to Cold Mountain Penitentiary in Louisiana. As soon as the prisoner arrived at the prison, he started to go _wild_, knocked things over on the floor, and put his cuffed hands around Dean's neck. "Ain't this a pretty neck?!" Wharton said as he strangled poor Dean.

"Let him go!" Paul commanded William Wharton.

"I hear ya!" Wharton said, not quite listening to Paul's orders.

"Shoot!" Dean gagged to Percy, who stood nervously at the sight of poor Dean being strangled. Percy did not want to see Dean getting hurt, especially with a bloody mouth, but Percy knew he had to do something.

"Hit him, Percy!" Paul shouted.

Percy was reluctant at first, but hearing this gave him courage. He remembered being bullied and beaten up as a kid at school until he couldn't take it anymore so he fought back. Having enough, he grabbed his baton and whacked Wharton in the back.

Brutal went over to help Dean, who was on the floor with the crazy inmate. "Come on, Dean," Brutal said, "Come on, get up! Alright, just breathe! Come on, now."

"I didn't see it coming," Dean breathed, "Didn't see it coming!"

Harry got off the floor behind the clutter and told Paul, "We thought he was doped! Didn't we? Didn't we… all of us, think he was doped?"

"But it's still… a good… learning… experience," Paul panted.

"Percy," Dean said in a hoarse voice.

Percy looked back at him.

"Thank you," Dean finished.

"Anytime, Dean," Percy said, "I'm glad I can help you."

Minutes later, Brutal and Paul grabbed the now unconscious Wharton to the cell and threw him on the prison bed before locking the door and leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

When Del and Brutal returned to the E Block, Paul was curious to know how things went with Del's mouse, Mr. Jingles. He looked at the giggling prisoner and asked, "So?"

"Oh, they love Mr. Jingles!" Del said with a smile, "They laugh over him, they cheer, they clap their hands!" Del chuckled and turned to see Percy smiling at him.

"Well, that's just aces!" Percy told Del with a laugh, "Isn't that something?" Del circled him as Percy went on, "You done good, old timer! We're happy for you! Yeah, we are!" Percy then started chuckling. Del gave Percy an uneasy look before he chuckled, too.

"Give me five, Del!" Percy said and Del gave him a high-five.

"Alright, let's get you in there, Del," Brutal told Del.

"He's good, Paul," Percy said, referring to Del and added earnestly, "I'm happy for him."

"He is," Paul agreed, "He'll make good money for Mr. Jingles."

Percy nodded and declared, "Del would be rich."

"What's this about?" Wharton asked.

Remembering what happened between him and the guards the day before, Percy glared at him. "Mind your own business, Wild Bill!" he snapped.

"Percy, he was only being polite," Paul told Percy and to Wild Bill, he added, "Weren't you, Wild Bill?"

"Yeah, I was," Wild Bill answered, "And don't call me Wild Bill! It pisses me off!"

"We know that, Wharton!" Paul shot back, "You told us the reason yesterday!"

"And Wetmore, good surname for you," Wild Bill teased Percy.

"Shut it, you son of a bitch!" Percy swore and was about to throw his baton at him when Paul grabbed onto his wrist.

"Percy, don't let him get to you," Paul said, trying to calm him.

Percy growled. "I swear to God, I will kick this bastard's ass!"

"Not today, though."

Percy took a deep breath and sighed. "You're right, Paul."

"Percy, it's okay," Paul assured him as Percy continued breathing, "I'm here when you need me." Paul then hugged Percy.

"Me, too," Del chimed in.

"See? Even Del's here for you," Paul pointed out.

Percy turned and smiled at Del, relieved that the inmate was on his side. "Thanks, Del."

"Del good," John said.

Paul nodded. "Yes, he is, John."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, after Mr. Jingles played with a spool, Percy bent down to pet him. "Hey there, Mr. Jingles," Percy said softly and clicked his tongue. He then let the mouse go and retrieve the spool to Del.

Paul and Del were discussing about who will take care of Mr. Jingles after Del's execution until finally, it was decided. Paul was going to be his owner and was determined to keep it a secret. Del, Paul, and Brutal also talked about Mouseville next to Dog University in Tallahassee, Florida, which would've been a perfect place for Mr. Jingles, which would make his owner money.

Del flung the spool across the floor and the mouse started to chase it until a familiar guard, carrying food, accidentally stepped on the victim.

Mortified by what Percy had done, Del ran out of his cell and screamed, "NOOOOO! YOU KILLED HIM! NO!" Seeing this, Brutal and Paul restrained him.

Wild Bill, Harry, and Dean had seen the disturbance.

Percy lifted up his foot to see a dead mouse with blood coming from his head. Paul marched over to him. "I didn't mean it," Percy said remorsefully, "It was an accident. I was carrying food for the little guy." He looked at Del, who was alone in his cell in shame. "I'm sorry," he apologized to him.

"Okay, but next time, watch where you're stepping and break off tiny pieces for him," Paul warned.

Percy nodded, taking his warning very seriously.

Suddenly, a familiar enormous hand stuck out of a cell and John ordered the guards, "Give him to me. Give him to me, there might still be time."

Paul picked up the dead mouse and gave him to John.

"Please, John, help him!" Del cried out desperately to John sadly, "Please, John, help him!"

Percy nodded in agreement, also with a lump in his throat. He was ashamed of killing Mr. Jingles.

John cupped the mouse into his hands and breathed into him. Just then, a bright light shined through his hands. Everyone stared in amazement, seeing Mr. Jingles revived. When John was done, the little mouse scurried out of John's cell and back to Del, who cried tears of joy. Percy, too, was starting to feel better.

Dean turned to John and asked, "What'd you do?"

"I helped Del's mouse," John replied, "He's a circus mouse – gonna live in a mouse city down in…" John struggled to figure out the right word.

"Florida?" Brutal finished for him.

John nodded and continued, "Boss Percy sad. He meant no harm when he stepped on Del's mouse. I took it back, though."

"Merci," Del whispered to John and he played with Mr. Jingles.

"Del, I'm really sorry I stepped on him," Percy Wetmore apologized.

"That's okay," Del assured him, "I forgive you and Mr. Jingles forgives you, too." Then he and Percy hugged. "He likes you," Del said, referring to Mr. Jingles.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy was in the execution room, dusting off the electric chair. When finished, he said to Paul, "Mr. Jingles is a fine mouse."

"He sure is," Paul commented.

"I feel bad for stepping on that poor mouse." Percy hung his head in guilt at the memory.

"You didn't mean it. Del has already forgiven you. Now you know that next time, you can break off crackers, bread, or something into crumbs."

Brutal wanted to make a joke as an attempt to cheer Percy up, "I always keep a spare mouse in my wallet on occasions such as this."

"And John did help Mr. Jingles in the end," Paul continued.

Percy smiled ruefully and nodded.

"Anything you need to tell us, Percy?" Paul asked.

Percy looked at him funny. "What are you talking about?"

"You look bothered as if you're hiding something from us."

"I'm hiding nothing," Percy lied.

Paul, however, was not moved. "Percy, we can see it in your eyes that you are in pain and are bottling it up. So if you don't tell us now, it'll eat you alive. Your uncle the governor would say the same thing. Even your aunt. Everybody!"

"And it could go in your work record," Brutal added.

"Wild Bill reminded me of people who bullied me in the past," Percy said finally. "They started to beat me because I was small until one day, I've had enough, so I punched one of them in the face when he screamed in my face."

"Finally, we're getting somewhere," Brutal breathed, "Right, Paul?"

"Good job, Percy," Paul said, just as relieved as Brutal, "Glad you finally came around to tell us. That's why you were afraid of him at first and until you bravely hit him with a baton."

"He gave me a flashback real bad," Percy told him. "But I couldn't just let him kill Dean, so I fought back."

"That was nice of you to step up for him when no one else could," Brutal mused, referring to Dean.

Percy shook both of the men's hands with gratitude. Although Percy was relieved to get the hard part over with, something else hit him. "I'm going to miss Del," he said with a sad sigh.

"We all are," Paul said, feeling Percy's sadness. "But Mr. Jingles is in good hands with us."

"We can take him to Mouseville in Florida or take a trip there," Brutal offered.

"A circus sounds very nice for him," Percy agreed and he, Paul, and Brutal left the room.

…

That night in the execution room, Percy stood by "Old Sparky", where Del was sitting, being strapped and wired, with people watching from their chairs. "I hope he's good and scared," one woman whispered, "I hope he knows that fires are starting to sentence him to Satan's flames."

Del winced at those words.

"Del, don't listen to them," Percy told him gently, "They're just trying to scare you, but we're here for you."

"Del, it's all right," Paul assured Del.

"Roll on one!" Percy ordered.

In John's cell, John was petting Mr. Jingles as his way of comforting him. "You be still, Mr. Jingles," John whispered to the mouse, "You be so quiet and hold still."

Back in the death penalty room, Percy announced, "Eduard Delacroix, you've been condemned to die by a jury of your peers, your sentence implored by a judge of good standard in this state. Do you have anything to say before sentence is carried out?"

With a lump in his throat, Del said, "I'm sorry for what I… I'm sorry for what I do. I'd give anything to take it back… but I can't. God have mercy on me, peace with you… amen."

Paul gestured Harry to put the black hood over Del's head. "Don't forget about Mouseville," Del sobbed.

Paul smiled and nodded.

"Hey, Del," Percy said softly, "Don't worry. We'll take good care of Mr. Jingles and take a trip to Florida, so that he can do many good tricks there." Assured, Del gave him a small smile as Percy finished, "He'll do you proud." Percy walked over to a water bucket where the sponge was lying next to. He placed the sponge into the bucket and squeezed out some water, as long as the sponge was wet enough for the execution to go smoothly. Then, he went over to Del and put a wet sponge on top of his head. _Del was a good friend, _Percy thought. When he was done, he helped Harry screw the electricity source on Del's head and backed away, facing Del, announcing, "Eduard Delacroix, electricity shall now be passed through your body until you are dead, in accordance with state law, and God have mercy on your soul!"

To Mr. Van Hayes, Percy said, "Roll on two!"

The switch operator pulled the switch and Del's death was going to be quick, thanks to Percy, who cared enough to wet the sponge. Less than a minute or two later, Del was dead and his death went well.

"Good work, Percy for wetting the sponge," Paul praised.

"Thanks, but I miss him," Percy said.

"I know," Paul told him, "I miss him, too."

"Paul, you said so yourself that we're all going to miss him," Brutal reminded him.


	9. Chapter 9

Minutes later, below the prison, Delacroix's dead body was lying on the stretcher. Brutal covered it with a sheet and turned to Percy. "I miss him, too, but you did good," Brutal told him.

Percy just nodded, not saying a word.

"Come on, Percy," Brutal said, "You did the right thing wetting the sponge, so his death would be quick and painless."

"I know," Percy sighed.

Brutal put his hand on the young guard's shoulder and said, "He'll always be there for us. He'll always be our friend."

Hearing this, Paul stated, "Brutal's right, Percy."

Just then, footsteps came downstairs and everyone turned around to see that it was Hal. "Hello, gentlemen!" he greeted them. "What's this about?"

"An execution," Paul answered, "A successful one."

"How so?" Hal asked.

"Eduard Delacroix is dead," Paul told Hal. He turned to Percy and said, "Isn't he?"

Hal looked at Percy and said, "Percy? Something to say?"

Percy eyed Hal and replied, "Del was a good friend. I wet the sponge so he can die quickly and peacefully without suffering and pain."

"Percy did a fine job, Hal," Paul reported, "Plain and simple."

"Good," Hal muttered proudly, "Good, good, good."

"He's putting in a transfer request to Briar Ridge tomorrow. Moving on to big and better things. Isn't that right, Percy?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, yeah."

"You will be missed, Percy," Hal told him. "By the way, my wife's got a brain tumor."

Percy gasped with sympathy. "Hal, I'm so sorry!"

"I know just the miracle to cure it," Paul assured them, referring to John.

…

The next evening, Jan and Paul Edgecomb, joined by John Coffey, Harry Terwilliger, and Percy Wetmore went over to the Moores residence to take care of Hal's wife, Melinda.

"Hey, ma'am," John spoke.

Melinda gasped, afraid of the giant man at first, but her husband assured her that he was gentle and was there to help her.

"This is John Coffey," Hal told her.

"John Coffey?"

"Yes, ma'am," John replied, "Like the drink, but not spelled the same."

"It's not?"

John shook his head. "Nope. Not spelled the same at all."

"Come on, John," Paul told him, "Do your stuff."

John went over to Melinda and breathed in her mouth, curing her brain tumor until it was gone.

When John's help was finished, Melinda cried tears of relief and exclaimed, "John, it's a miracle!" With that, she gave John her St. Christopher cross as a "thank you" for curing her.

"I helped it," John said with a smile. Even Jan, Paul, Harry, and Percy grinned, glad that Melinda's brain tumor was cured.

…

Paul, John, Harry, and Percy returned to Cold Mountain Penitentiary to the E Block. "Paul. Brutal. Dean. I'm going to miss you all," Percy said.

"You'll be missed like Hal said, Percy," Brutal told him.

"But not to worry," Paul said to Percy, "You can visit us from Briar Ridge anytime."

"Percy," John said as soon as he entered his cell.

Percy stepped forward to the inmate. "What is it, John?"

"I needs you to do me a favor," John answered. With that, he breathed in Percy's mouth giving him power.

"John, what are you doing?" Paul demanded.

Percy walked over to him and the other guards.

"Percy, are you alright?" Paul asked him.

Percy nodded and turned to Wild Bill's cell.

"Hey," Wild Bill said, "Are you going to miss me, limp noodle?"

Percy grabbed his revolver from his side, snapped and shot him. "NO!" he shouted as he continued shooting him until the inmate was dead.

"Percy!" Paul yelled as he, Dean, and Brutal rushed over to Percy's side, who now lied down exhausted. Paul got up and strode to John's cell.

"I had to punish Wild Bill, boss," John said, "He killed two little girls." He was right. Wild Bill had been the one who murdered the two twin girls and Paul knew right then that John was an innocent man, who would never kill a child.

Percy, meanwhile, was still alive. He was just in a trance so that he could do John a good deed, such as punishing Wild Bill. Percy got up slowly, feeling a little better.

"How're feeling, Percy?" Paul asked Percy.

"Much better, Paul," Percy answered.

"Now, I's will return the favor," John said to both guards and he gave them a handshake, giving them power to live longer, thus extending Mr. Jingles' life.

"Thank you," Paul said. "That was incredible."

"Gee, thanks," Percy told John.

John smiled and nodded at them, proud of his work. "I'm dog tired now," he said and lied down to sleep.

"Come to think of it, I am, too," Percy said with a yawn.

"You should be getting some sleep, Percy," Paul suggested and with pleasure, the guards went home to turn in for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Percy started working at Briar Ridge. On his first day, he had mixed feelings: nervous, sad, and excited. Nervous because he hadn't worked at a mental hospital before, but luckily, he wouldn't be alone. People would be there to support them as long as he helps them, as well. Sad because he missed Paul, Harry, and Brutal, but he was sure to see them again. Excited because he got the job he wanted and thanks to his family. Percy was determined to make the best of things at the hospital and he has the people to help him through it.

That night, he stopped at Cold Mountain Penitentiary to visit Paul, Brutal, and Harry, who prepared John for his execution (since he wanted to die so he wouldn't keep taking the blame and hurt anyone). John bade his goodbyes to everyone as he sat on "Old Sparky", getting strapped and wired with a wet sponge on his head. As soon as it was done, Paul ordered his men, "Leave the lights on." He remembered being told by John that he was scared of the dark. "John Coffey, electricity shall now be passed through your body until you are dead, in accordance with state law, and God have mercy on your soul!" When John was ready for death, Paul called with a heavy heart, "Roll on two!" And John's execution was quick. During this, Paul, Dean, Brutal, and Percy cried.

…

Years went by and Percy came to visit Paul and Mr. Jingles now that they were old men, who lived a long life, thanks to John Coffey.

The End


End file.
